


Lost In Time (Window To The Past)

by collatorsden_archivist



Category: Ashes to Ashes, Life on Mars & Related Fandoms, Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: F/M, PG-13 - Blue Cortina, Police Procedural, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-28
Updated: 2008-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-20 18:39:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12439197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/collatorsden_archivist/pseuds/collatorsden_archivist
Summary: DI Alex Drake is a modern day cop, when a standard procedure goes wrong Alex finds herself 27 years in the past, and meeting characters from Sam Tyler’s fantasy. When her parents are killed in a car bomb she knows she needs to find another way back home to 2008 and into the arms of her daughter Molly but she still finds it hard to deal with the loss of her parents and her ‘dinosaur’ of a boss Gene Hunt. Will Alex ever make it home?





	1. Preface - Drowning

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Janni, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [the Collators' Den](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Collators%27_Den), which was moved to the AO3 to ensure access and longevity for the fanworks. I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in October 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [the Collators' Den collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/collatorsden/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Spoilers S1 most episodes

  
Author's notes: This is just the preface, which will happen later on in the story! Just a taster of my writing style  & tension builder etc.  


* * *

The waves lashed over her head, forcing her further down under the water. The cold chill echoed through her bones and the salt water burned her throat with the coolness of ice. 

 

 

The shining, crystal white light of the sun reflecting off the water showed how close she had been, one second away from life but her battered body couldn’t fight hard enough so she was now only seconds away from death. This was her destiny. The moment her whole life had worked towards. 

 

 

As the seconds counted down so did the remaining oxygen that was packed so tightly into her lungs, the lungs that were now filling up with salt water, making her drown.

 

She took one long, last, gasp of fresh air and kicked out attempting to swim back to shore but her numb, lifeless body couldn’t face the strength of the current and she was dragged back to the spot she was moments ago. 

 

 

She had fought long and fought hard but she had come to the realisation that it hadn’t been enough. She had stared death in the face and now it was upon her, it had taken her too and she truly had to face the horrors of what she had lost.


	2. Sometimes You Can't Make It On Your Own

Detective Inspector Alex Drake walked through the thick, smoky London air. Neon lights flickered, the shop names spelt out like a million flickering candles, and cars rolled by along the jam packed roads. People flocked by, all minding their own business, chatting to friends, talking on mobile phones and listening to ipods. Cafes were crowded with people, the lunchtime rush. Men & Women gathered round outside pubs, smoking, drinking, and laughing. The unusually good July weather had aroused a feeling of happiness and goodwill to one another.

Alex was heading back to the station after having lunch with her godfather Evan, although he was more like a father to her. Evan had brought Alex up on his own after her parents had been murdered in a car bomb, but all that mattered was that she loved him like a father and he loved her like a daughter. 

Evan had taken Alex to a restaurant called ‘The Riverside’ which had amazing views across the waterfront, where glass buildings dominated the skyline, at least that had given her time to clear her head from the stack of reports and case notes she had to go through. 

She turned off from the main street and headed off down a row of terraced houses which looked like they hadn’t changed for decades. This was the part of London which the tourists never really experienced – the real London, unlike the rest of the modern London she knew – tourist hot spots- with its classy clubs and crowded pubs. In her mind she knew where she was heading but she didn’t really want to go there.

Right in front of her was a rather large building which could have been a house or offices. It was old and looked like it had been disused for a number of years, the paint was peeling off the window frames and door and the stone brickwork had became weathered. There was ivy growing up one side of the door. On the other side was a small, golden plaque which was starting to rust, although Alex could still make out the wording ‘ _Caroline Price, Solicitor’_. Alex ran a hand along the plaque symbolically, it was cold to the touch but at that moment all of her childhood memories came flooding back.

_A floating red balloon, a billboard, a blue Ford Escort blown to smithereens._

“Alex?” A voice called out

She turned round, burning away all those terrible memories of that fateful day.

“Evan” She replied

“What you doing round here then?” Evan asked

“I fancied a walk, I came to remember them”

“Tim and Caroline, they were great people, warm, friendly, funny, they would be proud of you Alex”

“I sometimes wonder what could have happened, what might have been, if that car never blew up, would I be where I am today? What would have happened if you weren’t there to save me, to take my hand and tell me everything would be alright, that my life was still worth living not lost in that gigantic ticking time bomb called life? You’re a guardian angel, a knight in shining armour” 

A tear rolled down Alex’s cheek. 

“I have tried to blank that moment out of my head, their last seconds ,but I can’t and I’m sure it is a memory that will haunt me forever”

Evan grabbed hold of Alex and flung her into a warm, embracing hug like he used to when she was a child.

“It’ll be alright, we’ve got each other like the good old days” he whispered into her ear.

She closed her eyes, inhaling the sweet lemony scent of his after shave.

 

*  *   *

The car once again blown to pieces, only this time she was inside it. 

 The hot white flames eating up the burning metal, Smashed Glass... Blood.

Bowies Ashes To Ashes played on the cassette player.

_I’M HAPPY, HOPE YOU’RE HAPPY TOO_

**BOOM**

_ONE FLASH OF LIGHT BUT NO SMOKING PISTOL._


End file.
